


First time and its in Baby!

by MaraDionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraDionysus/pseuds/MaraDionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's first time having sex, and its in the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time and its in Baby!

I kiss him and the whimper is heard, I moan into his mouth and ask for entry with my tongue. He opens his mouth and our tongues dance with each other fighting for dominance, I win and now we are making out in my baby with my hands in his hair and on his waist while his are on my cheeks. I position myself on top of him and grind into him, doing so i earn a moan from him. I do it again and receive a small tug of my hair where he put his hands at some point. A moan escapes my lips I can feel that Cas is at full attention and so am I from his moans. “Backseat.” I say more desperate than I meant to. Cas nods and we both climb back there. This time Castiel climbs on top of me and straddles me he kisses me and removes his trench coat, over shirt, and his white button up. I remove his tie “Your turn.” Cas says in the deep voice I hear when he gets this excited. I sit up enough to remove my jacket and shirt I am wearing. He stops kissing me and looks at my now naked chest, he mumbles something that I don’t understand I think it is in Enochian but i am not sure. He must have seen my confused face because he repeats it only this time in English, looking into my eyes he says “Beautiful.” He puts one hand in my hair and the other on the hand print that never faded from my left arm when he gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. Something clicks in my mind and I know, even though we haven’t done much since we have been together. I am ready, I am ready to do something I have never done with any man and never thought I would. I must have stopped kissing him because Castiel looks at me confused and leans up. “Dean? Are you okay?”he says and almost breathlessly the words come out of my mouth “Yeah, Castiel I am ready.” Shock crosses his face first the realization then a small smile. He kisses me again then stops. “What do we need, I will go get it.” He says obviously still affected by my words. What do we need? Fuck, well lube most definitely, is there anything else? I don’t know, probably just lube, but what if I forget something and one of us gets hurt because I didn’t think of it. “Dean, I am sure that is all we need.” He must have been reading my thoughts, I am glad cause I wasn’t sure how I was going to say it. This may not be my first time but I am nervous. This will be my first time with a man, first time with Castiel, and first time anything is going near my ass in that way. This has to be perfect, if not for me at least for Cas. He deserves perfect and nothing less. He disappears in the middle of kissing me stopping my thoughts from continuing. He comes back almost instantly with a bottle of lube in his hand. He is inspecting it with that adorable confused face of his. “And what exactly is this for again?” Castiel says handing me the bottle. Oh, I, how do I explain this to him. Wait, am I really going through with this, not that I don’t want to but, ugh how am I supposed to explain when I suck at words as it is. “Dean, we will figure this out together. I won't hurt you I promise.” He says taking my hand in his and kissing each of my knuckles and slowly he moves up my arm and finally reaches my lips. He gives me a soft chaste kiss that I quickly turn into something of passion and need. How did I deserve someone like him. How could I not see it sooner. How could I- my thoughts stop when I feel Cas begin to remove my belt and jeans. Without much warning he removes my boxers and immediately puts my entire length in his mouth. “Holy fuck, Cas.” Is all I can breath out. I feel him smile against me and he begins bobbing his head up and down at an even rhythm. As he is doing that I barely notice he has coated his fingers with the lube and moved his hand to my backside until I feel a small intrusion that doesn’t quite sting but feels weird. After a little bit of him pumping the digit in and out it starts to feel good, “Add another Cas, it's okay.” I say needing to feel more of him in me. He slowly works another finger in and this stings a little more but not to where I can’t handle it. He bobs his head a little faster. He begins scissoring and bending his fingers slightly until I am loose enough to add another. The third finger actually did cause more pain than I thought it would and a tear sprang from my eye He stopped moving and looks up at me releasing me with a pop but doesn’t remove his fingers from their position. “Dean? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?” I shake my head and take his face in my hand. I bring him up to me careful not to move his fingers to much and kiss him. He kisses back and once I think I am ready again I nod. Not breaking the kiss he moves his fingers again. He curves his fingers and he hits something that makes me moan so loud and the kiss breaks because my head goes back in pleasure. “Do- D- do that again Cas.” I say almost out of breath. He kisses me and does it again, this time I hold onto the back of his head so that the kiss doesn’t break. “Okay Cas I am ready. Just please, I need more. Please Cas.” I say letting his lips go and looking into his eyes. He smiles and slowly removes his hand, wiping it clean with one of his shirts that was still in the back seat. We get into a more comfortable position with me on my knees and Cas behind me. “Make sure to get plenty of lube your- your- umm, you know what I mean.” I say choking on my words. “ I know Dean, Just lean on your knees okay.” I nod and get into the position he tells me too. I hear him pop the cap open and then he gets closer to me. “Dean, are you sure? We can stop here and wait.” He says obviously not wanting to stop by the sound of his voice, but I can tell he wants me to be happy. “Yes Cas just, fuck, do it already Cas.” I say with a small huff of a laugh. I don’t deserve him, but I have him and he is mine. I feel the head of his cock touch my entrance and I breath in waiting to feel pain, all I feel is a stretch and the feeling of being filled overwhelms me. Cas moans behind me once he is fully in and waits until I am ready his breathing is a little unsteady. “Move Cas, you gotta move.” I say finally after what feels like forever. I hear a grunt and then he begins moves. So slow I feel like I might die before either one of us come. “Faster baby.” I lean up so I can look at the gorgeous man behind me. He then moves a little faster but still at the pace most would consider making love, the car is filled with moans and grunts coming from both of us. The windows fog up from our breath and it looks like it is getting dark outside. I can tell he is getting closer by the way his breathing is becoming more erratic and his hips are faltering slightly. I am really close too “Dean.” he says letting me know in that simple syllable that he is about to come. “Me to Cas, me to” We quicken our pace, “DEAN!” CASTIEL!” we say at the same time reaching our orgasm at the same time.


End file.
